Vagineer/The Bugler
The Bugler is a BLU Engineer TF2 Monster and arguably the most famous member of the Vagineer species. He has featured prominently in several YouTube video series. He was created by YouTube user CloverNoodle and is the sole master of the Snyphurr. Personality and Behaviour The Bugler is vastly different in terms of personality than the other members of his species. While REDs usually attack at the slightest irritation, this BLU Vagineer does not begin to act until he is directly confronted. Still, he is often disturbed by local mercenaries, and will not hesitate to bring Snyphurr to eliminate said mercenary. Due to his position as one of the top-rank Monsters in the whole Gmod World, he is cocky, secure of himself and arrogant. His arrogance is not usually something he has to worry about, though; as a top-rank Monster, even the strongest Freaks have to become careful when approaching him. When enraged, being because someone capable has fought him or for something else, he becomes extremely belligerent and aggresive, mercilessly delivering devastating attacks few can resist. When not in battle, however, he likes to relax, and also seems to enjoy watching other Freaks fight. Powers and Abilities Being a BLU Vagineer, the Bugler is one of the most powerful TF2 Monsters in existence. Apart from the signature abilities of his species, like Limb Detachment and Limb Regeneration, he exhibits a level of strength which lets him stand his ground against the likes of Dic Soupcan or Painis Cupcake. He is also considerably tough, and is not easily worn down by even the most powerful attacks. What distinguishes him the most from his brethren, though, is the possession of the Bugle, the device capable of summoning the mighty Snyphurr to his aid. The monstrosity is a strong TF2 Freak on its own, with several unique powers which render it an invaluable asset in the Bugler's arsenal. In addition, he is significantly more rational than his fellow Vagineers. He uses his Limb Detachment with significantly more precision and skill than other members of his race. Moreover, he usually thinks before he attacks, although the extent of this differs depending on whether he is calm or furious. Faults and Weaknesses Despite being both strong and durable, his powerful attacks are often not enough to defeat top or high-rank Monsters easily on their own. The Bugler also has some specific weaknesses: *As with the rest of the species, special abilities of other TF2 Monsters are effective against him. *Due to his overreliance on the Snyphurr to do the dirty work in his stead, the Bugler's substantial combat skills tend to rust as he is slacking off. *Although for the most part his arrogance is not much of a problem, he is still vulnerable to ambushes. Notable Videos *''The Snyphurr Saga'' *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 2 *Seeman VS Vagineer *''TF2 Freak Fight, Painis Cupcake VS Vagineer *Painis Cupcake's Revenge'', Part 3 Category:Abominations Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Engineers Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by CloverNoodle Category:Mood-swingers Category:Vagineers